


Pretty Lips

by Avangee



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brendon likes skirts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ft. The lavender hoodie, Getting Together, Its fuckin christmas, M/M, Ryan being an Idiot, Ryden, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avangee/pseuds/Avangee
Summary: Honestly, Ryan really cant process anything else, he is going to kiss a guy- kiss Brendon. He didn't think he was gay but if he's going to kiss his best friend, he has to be at least a little bit. Fuck, he can really kiss Brendon. Ryan pulled Brendon in lightly by his neck, letting his fingers mess with the edges of Brendon's hair. There were only a few stragglers in the halls, they don't pay attention to the two, and it's almost perfect.





	Pretty Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this is for @sunnyryan on Tumblr

Brendon was one of Ryan's more odd friends, but it wasn't like he would go around eating bugs or anything. He was just very affectionate. They'd known each other since grade seven, where they bonded over their mutual willingness to die for Tom DeLonge. The first time Brendon slept over, Ryan woke up to him snuggled into his chest. It was weird to a thirteen year old, cuddling with his friend, but it was nice. 

It had been almost four years since Ryan met Brendon, almost four years of endless affection. Ryan had invited Brendon over for hot chocolates and Call of Duty, that normally happened on Saturdays but Ryan didn't want to wait that long. It was Tuesday, so Brendon had Music Club, Ryan knew Brendon was working on something but he didn't really know what. 

"Maybe you could just sit in Music Club, I'm sure the others won't mind," Brendon said in Ryan's ear as they shared a hug. 

"Yeah, Bren. That'd be cool, I could hear you singing." Ryan didn't realise he hadn't really heard Brendon singing, only the bored humming in classes. He probably had a beautiful voice, along with his beautiful lips.

"Oh! And you can meet Jon and Dallon and Pete, Jon really wants to meet you. Apparently, I talk about you a lot and everyone else is annoyed." 

Brendon kept talking as they walked to their next classes, but Ryan wasn't really listening, he was watching the way Brendon's lips moved. He was so pretty, which is probably a weird thing to call a guy but that's what Brendon was. Pretty with the way he fixed his hair, the way he was so excited right now, the way he wore hoodies that were way too big for him. His lips were pretty too, Ryan really didn't know where this fascination with Brendon's lips came from. If only he could just kiss them. Okay. Wow, that was weird. He did not want to kiss his male best friend, that wouldn't be as simple as the cuddling. Kissing is different, it means something. Unless, maybe it didn't have to. Ryan could kiss his buddy in a platonic way, he probably just wanted to kiss someone. He hadn't kissed anyone since he dated Keltie in ninth grade. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Brendon stopped talking and turned to Ryan. Fuck, it was a bad idea. He can't kiss in a platonic buddy way, god, he was so dumb. Brendon is going to think he's weird, he'll stop talking to Ryan and, fuck, then he's going to be gone. Ryan was ready to go, to run into the bathroom and pretend he did not just do that. Fuck, why did he do that? 

"Why?" Brendon looked more curious than anything else, his eyes were filled with something Ryan couldn't really identify and his head was tilted only slightly. He kind of looked like a puppy. Alright, maybe it wouldn't be as bad. 

"Um, fuck. Because uh- just. Fuck, um just because." Ryan was wrong, his answer, also known as an incoherent, stuttered mess, made it exactly eleven times worse. Brendon is going to see through that and find out why Ryan wants to kiss him. Although, Ryan should probably figure that out first. 

"Alright." 

Alright? Ryan's pretty sure that means he can kiss Brendon. Honestly, he really cant process anything else, he is going to kiss a guy- kiss Brendon. He didn't think he was gay but if he's going to kiss his best friend, he has to be at least a little bit. Fuck, he can really kiss Brendon. Ryan pulled Brendon in lightly by his neck, letting his fingers mess with the edges of Brendon's hair. There were only a few stragglers in the halls, they don't pay attention to the two, and it's almost perfect. Ryan could feel Brendon's breath mingling with his, their lips were only inches apart. Brendon was the one to close the distance, his lips were soft and tasted like his dumb watermelon chapstick, Ryan's breath left him. Hands gripped Ryan's hips, and he could breathe again, he kissed back. Brendon was an amazing kisser, god, it was the best kiss Ryan's ever been apart of. Not that he would admit it, but Ryan felt something behind the kiss, like it was something more than just lips colliding. Ryan was more turned on than he expected, he was one touch away from cumming in his pants. Brendon pushed him against the lockers, not nearly hard enough to hurt, and Ryan was in heaven. 

He could have stayed there, with Brendon, forever. They were still kissing when the late bell rang through the almost empty halls, Ryan barely even registered the sound. Brendon pulled off, breath a bit heavier, his lips were swollen and his face was flushed. 

"We, uh, have to go to pre-calc." 

Ryan was still kind of dazed, but the mention of pre-calc got him out of that pretty fast. He was supposed to copy the homework from Brendon at lunch. 

"Fuck, the homework. Fuck, we're late. Fuck. What do you wanna make the excuse? Your binder got stolen again? Shoved in a locker? Making out against the lockers like those people who practically fuck in the halls?" Ryan was teasing, at least trying to. If he made it seem normal he might be able to do it again. 

"I dont think she'd appreciate that last one, far too unrealistic. How about that smoking thing we used last month?" Brendon smiled at him, they were not going to fool any of the students if he kept smiling like that. Maybe Ryan wanted people to know, that he got to kiss Brendon while they were learning about whatever the fuck. 

"Yeah that could work, but we are like ten minutes late. We gotta move, Bren." 

Brendon had a knee resting in between Ryan's legs and his hands were still pressing Ryan into the lockers. He quickly stepped back and Ryan almost wanted him to come back and stand that close again. 

"Why are you late, boys?" 

"Someone was smoking in the bathroom and we had to find a different one, sorry Miss." They held back little laughs as they walked to their desks and started doing the warm up. 

Pre Calculus was their last class, it went smoothly with their normal level of affection. Brendon had a hand in Ryan's hair, messing up the straightened hair he'd spent forever on that morning. By the time the last bell rang, Ryan's hair was fucked and they were acting normal again. Brendon led the way to Music Club, it was a small room with far too many instruments. Ryan only really knew how to play the guitar, but Brendon had played every instrument in the room for a little bit within the first twenty minutes. Ryan was sat cross legged on top of a counter, supposedly doing his English homework. He did have English homework but he wasn't doing it, Brendon was far more fascinating than The Odyssey.

Currently, Brendon was playing the piano while a tall guy played guitar, Dal- something. Two guys in the back were talking about chord progressions, which Ryan understood, thank you eighth grade guitar. Brendon was playing a soft song, and humming something, his lips were moving slightly, then he was singing. 

It was low but Ryan could hear it so clearly, and fuck, it was so beautiful. Brendon's voice was powerful, he was singing high and low, it was like he could sing any note thrown at him. It was a Radiohead song, Ryan recognized it with the words now. The melody is so soft, and Brendon's voice captured the words perfectly. He was getting louder as he sang, the other guys didn't seem to notice that Brendon was singing the greatest thing Ryan has ever heard. They must hear him sing all the time, that's got to be fucking wonderful. 

"Holy shit," Ryan breathed out as Brendon finished. 

"Thanks," Brendon responded, he walked over to Ryan, and jumped up on the counter, "Did you do any homework or were you just staring at me the whole time?" 

"You're too pretty, Bren," he whined and, just to take the attention away from the fact that Ryan actually just said that, he added, "And this is terrible and confusing, like what even is Odysseus doing? At all, with his life?" 

"Being lost on a boat, I think. You ready for sweet hot chocolate and my Call of Duty comeback?" 

"You're never gonna beat me, for I am the champion of the gun game. Seriously though, I bought three cans of whipped cream just for you, dude. You better eat them this time." 

The drive to Ryan's house was fairly normal too, he wasn't thinking about Brendon's perfect lips at all. Really. They talked about the kiss like it was a joke between them, like it didn't mean much. And it probably didn't. Ryan was parking when he thought of something, "We should do it again, I like kissing. It doesn't have to be a thing if you don't want it to be, just two buds kissing." 

"Do you want it to be a thing, Ry?" 

Ryan was at a loss, he really didn't know. He couldn't bring himself to say no, so he settled for the next best thing: kissing Brendon with no warning or explanation. It was perfect. Brendon was an awesome kisser. Ryan would describe as something more than just awesome, but he really couldn't think as Brendon's hands started tracing patterns into his innerthigh.

"Fuck, you're really good at that. Why haven't we done this before?" Ryan's hands were shaking, not in a bad way though. He still didn't have an answer, does he want it to be a thing? 

Brendon laughed, he hadn't taken his hand off Ryan's leg. He had a pretty laugh, everything about Brendon was pretty. God, why is this just now coming up? Ryan's known Brendon for years, been all close and cuddly for years. It's a fucking wonder that Ryan didn't pop a boner, he is, after all, raging with uncontrollable hormones. Maybe, this was just one of those hormonal urges. If he fucked Brendon then maybe it would be gone. Holy shit, he's thinking about fucking Brendon now. God, no. He can not actually be thinking of that. Besides, Brendon wouldn't fuck him. But if he did, if they had sex, Ryan would fucking enjoy that. Brendon's pretty lips calling out his name, and- fuck, Ryan was hard. 

"Um- yeah. Uh, inside. Inside, hot chocolate and- uh. Yeah, hot chocolate, inside. Whipped cream, for- uh. Yeah." 

Wow, what a way to show that he's calm about all of it. To do whatever the fuck that was. 

"Okay, weirdo." 

Ryan nearly forgot about his situation in the car as the night went on. It wasn't weird, he kicked Brendon's ass at Black Ops which was normal. However, when Brendon tackled Ryan with a frustrated groan like the cheater he is, it wasn't normal. Ryan was held to the floor, Brendon keeping his hands above him and he could pinpoint the exact moment it wasn't normal anymore. Ryan wants to kiss him. Brendon took in a sharp breath, his upper lip was stained with hot chocolate and a little flick of whipped cream had somehow gotten just below his eyelid. Ryan was noticing a lot about Brendon lately, it was weird how much he was paying attention. If they were dating Ryan would have already kissed him, but they were just buds. Ryan didn't know what rules came with platonic bud kissing. Fuck it. 

"So many kisses in one day, Ry. Getting addicted to me?" Brendon asked, his head cocked to the side and an adorable fucking smile. 

Holy fucking shit. Jesus fucking christ. Fucking hell, god fucking dammit. Ryan wants to be with Brendon. Fuck. He really wants to date his best fucking friend. Fucking shit. Alright, that actually makes a lot of fucking sense. Yeah, Ryan's always happy when Brendon's around and he hadn't really been interested in any girls since Keltie broke up with him. God, why the fuck didn't he notice it before? Fuck. 

"Uh- fuck, um, sleep. It is like the- uh- the fucking night. Dark- yeah. Time to sleep. Fuck- um- tired. Bed?" 

Brendon gave him the same look he gave in the car when Ryan said an unintelligible garble of sounds, Ryan was blushing. He knew it, he could feel his entire face burning. 

It was weird when they went to bed, Brendon wasn't cuddled up to Ryan. He was on the far side of the bed, facing away from Ryan. Thirty minutes of dark silence, and he couldn't handle it anymore, Ryan whispered, "Hey, Bren, what's going on, man?" 

Brendon turned over, Ryan could just barely make out the incredulous expression on his face, "What's going on with me? Dude, what is going on with you? You kiss me, you don't tell me if you want it to be a thing, and then you do weird closed off shit for a while. What the fuck, man?" 

Ryan tried to gather his thoughts, god, he did want it to be a thing. So bad. He said it, "I want to date you, Bren. That cool?" 

"I fucking hate you," Brendon breathed with a laugh, "Yes it's cool, you fucking moron."

Ryan was kissing him again, his hand pulled Brendon into him, like usual. They kissed as they fell asleep, hands entangled in each other's hair and Brendon had his legs wrapped around Ryan's body. How the fuck were his legs not dying under Ryan's weight? 

"Ryan, you're- fuck, do you wanna go to the winter dance with me?" Brendon asked, the words sending vibrations down Ryan's spine. 

"Dude, we're already going together." 

"No, I mean-" Brendon sighed, and laughed. He was really fucking adorable, Ryan honestly doesn't know why it took him this long to figure it out, "- do you want to go as like a couple? We could slow dance and kiss under the stupid Mistletoe and then we could go back to my house and- um- play videogames and makeout. Maybe more than makeout, if you want." 

Ryan legitimately stopped functioning, his brain feeding images of Brendon in a fucking suit. Kissing him, and showing everyone that Ryan had finally come to his senses. They could dance and, fuck (well, that too). Brendon wants to do more than makeout, Ryan really fucking wants that. 

"Yes," Ryan practically fucking growled, he was nearly primal because, fuck, he can't believe that this is actually happening, "God, you're gonna be so hot in a suit, Bren." 

"Oh- uh. I kinda wanted to wear a skirt. I mean I bought a purple mini skirt, it's kinda short but it goes awesome with my hoodie. You're hoodie, actually, from grade ten," Brendon had pulled away from Ryan just a little, like he was getting ready to react if Ryan got mad. But, why the fuck would Ryan even be mad? His best- his fucking boyfriend in a skirt, wearing Ryan's hoodie and he could not even comprehend how hot that is. 

"Dude. If you wear a skirt I'm going to fucking die, I'll be hard, like, the whole time, Bren. You're gonna look so fucking hot, oh my god," Ryan didn't know what to do, so he pulled Brendon back to him, and pressed his lips against Brendon's pretty mouth. 

"Maybe, we could bail early. And do this," Brendon breathed out, hands roaming all over Ryan's body. Fuck, he really could get used to this.


End file.
